Don't Get Drunk
by KiraYamato90
Summary: Special one shot to my first Shokugeki no Soma Fanfic Hope you all like it i don't own anything


**Hi back with a new story**

 **Hope you all like it**

 **I don't own anything just the plot that's all.**

 **Polar Star Dorm**

 **Night Time**

Everyone was having a party. They were all now graduating up to the third year.

"Well guys, the night is young. Let us spend our youth partying!" Isshiki said to them while in his famous naked apron.

"YEAH!" They all agreed to his statement while rising up their glass drink.

"Man, time sure flies fast. it feels like it was still yesterday we were still in the entrance ceremony don't you think?" Yuki said to her friends.

"Yeah, I still can't believe we are about to be third years." Ryoko pointed out.

While Daigo, Shun, Marui, Shoji, Isshiki, Ikumi and Isami nodded in agreement.

"But even so." Yuki said then turned around to look at the kitchen.

"Those four still act like kids, don't they?" she said while having a deadpanned look.

The rest nodded in agreement.

In the kitchen, yelling and rambling could be heard from the infamous four battle chef who were having a cooking face off with each other.

"Yukihira this is the time you will lose to me!" Takumi said while frying a piece of meat on the stove.

"you tell that to me every day, Takumi" Soma replied back with a smug grin while steaming some meat in a pot.

"tell that to yourselves Yukihira, I will be the winner this time." Akira said while taking out something from the oven

"OH YEAH! YOU THREE WILL GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU WHEN I FINISH COOKING!" Ryo retorted back while chopping some vegetables really fast.

The four had been in cook off since morning till noon. They were now duelling against each other to prove whose dish is superior to the others.

""""Done!"""" They shouted out simultaneously.

They then got out of the kitchen then placed their dishes on the table in front of Yuki and the others.

""""Taste it!"""" they asked Yuki and the others.

When Yuki and the Others taste their dishes. It felt like an explosion of flavours, and warm feeling enveloped them.

They all fainted from the taste while having a dreamy look.

"Damn it they fainted again" Soma said annoyed.

"Heh! They fainted because my dish was more superior than you three!" Takumi said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Huh?! My dish had more aroma and impact than you Aldini!" Akira retorted back while pointing at him.

"MY DISH WAS WAY BETTER THAN YOU BASTARDS!" Ryo yelled at them.

Spark of lightning go around them as they were surrounded by fire.

"Another Shokugeki then!" Soma exclaimed to them.

"""Fine by me!""" they retorted back

But just before they could go to the kitchen, their ears were suddenly pulled hard by four figures.

""""Ouch!?""" they yelled in pain.

The four figures that pulled their ears were their girlfriends.

"Soma!" "Ryo!" "Akira!" "Takumi-kun!"

Erina, Alice, Hisako, and Megumi called their name while looking quite angry at them.

The four chefs instantly lost their desire to have a cook off and gulped in nervousness and fear.

"You four have been having cook off since morning!" Erina said while looking quite displeased.

"You guys left all of your Elite Ten paperwork to us!" Alice said while puffing out her cheeks.

"Even if it was only a few paperwork. You four even ditched your class teaching duty!" Hisako said while crossing her arms.

"And even ignore us for a whole day too!" Megumi said while looking away from Takumi and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

""Their dead"" Yuki and the others said while sweat dropping at the scene.

The four undefeatable Chefs of Totsuki who could take on any pro chefs in the world, were cowering in fear against their girlfriends.

But if you look closer in Alice hands you could see she was holding a bottle with the brand Sakaki on it as the four girls have a red blush and weird look on their face.

""""Their drunk!"""" Yuki and the others and the scared boys who were holding each other shouted out in their mind.

It was a know rule for all of them to never get drunk especially these four girls.

"You said you love me Soma! And you promise to be with me every day, But Nooo, you ignore me for a whole day and when I try to call you to go home with me to cuddle on my bed, you said you were busy -sniff-" Erina drunkenly said with tears in her eyes while grabbing Soma by the shirt and crying on him.

"Ryoooo! -Hic- I won't allow you to go home anymore! -Hic- you are going to stay in the dog house tonight! -Hic- "Alice said hiccupping while grabbing Ryo by the neck and shaking him back and forth.

"I don't want to see you anymore baka Akira! Your stinking nose can sniff someone's else's Hair to night, you are sleeping on the couch with no blanket and no pillow. I call Shiomi-sensei and tell her you ignore me when I call you. I don't want to see you, I don't want to be near you!" Hisako yelled at him while repeatedly poking his chest with her finger while going over and over about how she hates him.

"Don't worry Takumi-kun, I won't do anything to you at alllll. You are going to sleep like a baby tonight and when you wake up, you might wish I did something to you right now. Fufufufufu." Megumi said to him in a frightening tone while caressing his blonde hair, with Takumi scared out of his wits.

""Rest in Peace"" Yuki and the others said while praying in offering to their friends.

 **Tommorow morning**

 **Nakiri Mansion**

 **Erina's Room**

In the queen size bed that belongs to Erina, the blanket started to move as the headmistress started to wake up for the holidays.

"-yawn-" She yawned as she stretch her arms while sitting up from her bed.

She looks outside and the bird was chirping with the sun out to start her holiday.

Erina smiled but then felt cold on her body she looked down and saw she was naked as the day she was born.

"Kyaaaa!" She screamed in embarrassment with blush in her face and covered herself with her blanket. While in a few rooms away she could also hear some screaming as well.

She looked around for her clothes and saw them scattered on the floor. But when she looks closer, she could see a white strip of clothing that looks familiar.

She was starting to figure it out but when she placed her hand down to her bed, she felt something warm and hard.

Erina looked down and saw him.

Yukihira Soma, her boyfriend who was naked on her bed sleeping with kiss marks all over his chest. She then felt something was inside her from bellow and was moving in a twitching movement.

Steam puffed out of her head while her face got red that was on par with her boyfriend's hair.

 **Alice's room**

Alice slowly wakes up from her head while hugging her warm body pillow. She was then startled by a scream that came a few rooms away.

She then thought why her body pillow was way warmer than before. She sits up on her bed as she opened her eyes.

When her eyes were opened and adjusted to the morning sunlight. Her mind registered three things.

1\. She was naked.

2\. Ryo who look like he was dead tired and was naked, was being sat by her with cat like scratch marks on his face and kiss mark all over his chest.

3\. There was blood stain on the bedsheet.

"Eh?" She just said in confusion.

 **Hisako' room**

Hisako suddenly wakes up when she heard screaming coming from her mistress's room.

She sat up from her bed but heard a grunt.

Hisako looked down to see her boyfriend.

Akira and he was naked while having kiss mark all over his face and neck.

He was on her bed with her, and also saw she was also naked while feeling something touch her from bellow.

"Kyaaaaa!" She screamed.

 **Guest Room**

Megumi was sleeping in a guest room courtesy of the Nakiri Headmistress for providing it to her while her room at Polar Star was being cleaned of Termites and Mice.

She heard a scream and started to wake up.

Megumi felt cold bellow and opened her eyes. When she opened them, she see's yellow hair in front of her.

She then sat up and saw it all.

Her boyfriend, Takumi was beside her with kiss marks all over his upper body. And he was naked.

She looked down and saw that she was also naked.

Then looked at the blanket and saw a red stain on it.

When she figured it out, you know what she did.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

That was the day they made a promise to never drink again.

While the boys wake up to their girlfriend's screaming, while muttering a "What's wrong" and was clueless.

 **That's a wrap bye bye**


End file.
